


(i can make this promise) you won't be alone

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, One Shot, Post-Canon, and like a bit of making out, and there's a happy ending as always, but not too much Angst, cause there is some, i'm making this sound darker than it is lmao, this is rated T for a whole lotta things tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: “So this is Yang?”A wide grin spreads across Kali's face as she reaches out to shake Yang's hand, and Yang hopes that her palm isn't sweaty with nerves.I actually wrote this quite some time ago, and it wasn't originally written for Bumbleby Week, but it fits the Meet the Parents prompt for today so I decided to finally post it now.





	(i can make this promise) you won't be alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure exactly where this came from but I just have a lot of feelings about Yang and some of the more angsty thoughts worked there way in somehow. But there's a lot of fluffiness too and cute Bees and Blake's parents being awesome so hopefully it's worth it XD

“So this is Yang?”

A wide grin spreads across Kali's face as she reaches out to shake Yang's hand, and Yang hopes that her palm isn't sweaty with nerves. This is her first time meeting her girlfriend's parents properly and she wants to make a good impression. “It's so good to finally meet you. _Someone_ refuses to tell me any of the juicy details about you two, and I'm hoping that you can fill in the blanks.”

Kali shoots a pointed glare at Blake, who groans loudly and buries her face in her hand. “Mum, I told you. I'm not hiding anything. You just kept asking inappropriate questions!”

“Well, I'm sorry for not seeing what's so inappropriate about asking how many dates it took for you to kiss her!” Kali throws her hands up in resignation. “But fine, I give in. Totally harmless questions only over dinner, I promise. Speaking of, it should almost be ready. Would you like to come inside, dear?”

Yang blinks, momentarily stunned speechless by the rapid shifts in conversation, but then she smiles, nods. “Absolutely, Mrs. Belladonna.”

“Please, call me Kali!” And with that Blake's mother disappears into the house, leaving Yang to follow her girlfriend through the front door and towards the dining room.

* * *

The meal goes as well as Yang could possibly hope, with conversation flowing easily and a surprising lack of the interrogation she was expecting from Ghira and Kali. That changes once they've finished eating, though, and she realises that they were just lulling her into a false sense of security before starting the questioning.

“So, Yang, how did you meet our daughter?” Ghira asks, and Yang has to make an effort not to let her internal panic show on her face.

“At— at school. I saw her the first night we arrived at Beacon, and then at initiation the next day we became partners.”

“Did you intend to date her as soon as you got to know her?”

Yang can feel Blake's eyes turn to her now as well, her partner presumably curious since this is one question that Yang's never told her the answer to, and she decides that honesty is the best policy.

“No, I didn't. The first time I saw her I was intrigued. She was mysterious and cool-looking and I just wanted to find out more about her. So I tried to just be her friend first, until a few months later I realised that I was falling in love with her.”

“So was that when you asked her out?”

“No.” Yang glances over, meeting Blake's eyes and trying to figure out how much her partner is okay with her sharing. “She... had a lot going on. A lot on her mind. And I didn't want to add to it by bothering her with my feelings. The most I allowed myself was asking her to the dance…”

She trails off, remembering how beautiful Blake had looked in the dress she wore that night—how wonderful it felt to dance with her—and she knows that she probably looks embarrassingly lovestruck right now but she doesn't mind.

“But I made sure not to pressure her at all, don't worry!” She's hit by a moment of panic, hoping that she didn’t give the wrong impression, but then Ghira raises a calming hand.

“Relax, Yang. I believe you. Blake's told us how respectful you've always been of her, and we appreciate it more than you know.”

“I think it's the very least I should do, sir. I don't just want to treat your daughter decently, I want to treat her as well as she deserves. Which means being the very best partner I can be.”

Blake's hand comes to rest over hers on the top of the table, and Yang interlaces their fingers without hesitation.

“For that, Yang, I think you can call me Ghira.”

“If— if you're sure that's okay, si— I mean Mr. Belladonna! I mean Ghira!”

Yang wants to sink into the floor and vanish, but Ghira only offers her a small smile and sips his tea, letting his wife take over the prodding for information.

“You said you have a sister, Yang?”

“Yeah, Ruby! She's incredible. She's become such a great leader and I couldn't be more proud of her. It's kind of hard not to still see her as my baby sister, though.”

“What about your parents?”

Blake gives her hand a comforting squeeze, and Yang accepts the courage it lends her gratefully, summoning the words she needs.

“My dad lives on Patch, and I visit him pretty often. But Ruby's mum and my mum— they're... not around anymore.”

Blake's parents both look sympathetic, and Yang's grateful for it but also doesn't want their pity.

“I'm sorry,” Kali says, sounding totally sincere. “That must have been hard.”

“It was,” Yang admits, the unfamiliar feeling of having a positive maternal figure listen to her drawing more truth from her than she anticipated. “But we got through it.”

“I'm glad.” Kali's voice is warm, but Yang appreciates her not making a big deal of it. She's had enough of people treating her as weak because of her arm. She doesn't need them doing it because of her complicated family situation as well.

“I hate to pry, Yang, and you don’t have to answer, but if you’re going to be a permanent part of my daughter’s life then I want to know as much about you as you’re willing to share,” Ghira starts, and Yang mentally braces herself for whatever's coming next, but knowing what she does about Adam she can’t blame Blake’s parents for any hesitation towards her. “So I have to ask… do you drink?”

Oh. Well that's easy enough to answer. “Hardly ever. I'm not a huge fan of alcohol to be honest.”

“A most acceptable answer,” Ghira says lightly, and then his tone becomes more serious again. “And have you ever used any drugs?”

“Dad!” Blake cuts in, fixing him with a look hard enough to kill across the table. “You don't need to ask her that.”

“No, no, Blake, it's okay,” Yang tells her, trying to make her voice as soothing as possible. “I don't mind. They’re just looking out for you.” She turns back to Ghira, holding eye contact as she steels herself not to lie. “Yes. But it was only a few times, and it was years ago now. I've not even been tempted since, and I can promise that it'll never happen again.”

There's silence for several agonisingly long moments, and Yang can feel Blake looking at her in shock at this new information, but then Kali breaks the tension.

“I think we can cut her some slack, honey. I know I messed with that stuff once or twice when I was younger, and it's obviously not part of her life any longer.”

“You're right, as always,” Ghira says fondly. “Well then, Miss Xiao Long, you have our full approval to date our daughter. Not that you really needed it since she would have done whatever she pleased anyway, but for what it's worth you have it. Now, what would you say to an arm wrestling competition?”

Yang just stares for a few seconds, caught off guard again by the quick change in the mood, but then she feels a smirk tug at the corners of her mouth. “Mr. Bella— Ghira, I would be delighted.”

* * *

Blake is quiet as they settle on the bed in her room later that night, and Yang is very aware of what her partner probably wants to ask. So she figures she might as well spare her the trouble.

“I can tell you. If you want to know,” she says, and Blake simply nods, not needing any clarification of what Yang is referring to.

“I was sixteen. And stupid. One of the times I went to Junior's club looking for info on Raven, this guy approached me asking if I wanted ‘a hit’ of something to forget whatever was bothering me. I shouldn't have taken him up on it, but I was tired, and alone, and hurt, and just for a little while I didn't want to be me.”

Yang slowly rolls up her sleeve until it bunches around her upper arm, revealing a couple of tiny white circles on the inside of her elbow. From the way Blake's eyes widen she doesn't think she needs to explain that they're scars left by a needle.

“It felt great. While it lasted. But the third time I took it I made the ever so smart decision of driving home before the effects had fully worn off. I crashed my bike, and I was lucky not to die. Drugs, alcohol— I just couldn't do any of it again after that. I never would have forgiven myself if I'd left Ruby on her own. She needed me to be there for her. And now...”

She pauses, wondering if what she’s about to say is too much too soon.

“And now?” Blake prompts gently.

“And now I still have Ruby, but I also have Weiss, and Jaune, and Ren, and Nora. And most of all, I have _you_. I don't need to forget who I am, because I don't mind being me anymore.”

Blake doesn't say anything as she takes Yang in her arms, just holding her close in an unwavering reminder that she'll never be alone again. But then she does speak, voice low and soothing and smooth against the jagged edges of the memories Yang almost managed to forget entirely until today.

“I'm so glad you don't mind being you anymore. Because I wouldn't want you to be anyone else for anything. You're amazing exactly as you are. And we're all here for you if you ever need us.”

“I know,” Yang promises, already feeling lighter. The past can still hurt, but it's too far behind them to pull her under again now. “But I'm okay, Blake. I swear. Things are so much better now, and you'll be the first to know if that changes.”

“Good. Because I love you, and I want to help you with things when you need me to.”

“Well I'm pleased to hear that, Belladonna. Because I love you too, and there might be something you can help me with right now.”

Blake raises an eyebrow, picking up on Yang's more playful tone. “Oh really? And what would that be?”

“Well, I really want to kiss you right now. Is there anything you can do about that?”

“There might be something,” Blake murmurs, breathy and full of intent, before leaning forward and meeting Yang's mouth with her own.

The contact is soft and chaste, but after a few long moments Yang needs something more. She deepens the kiss—needing Blake to know how much this means to her, how honoured she is to be with her—her hands running carefully up and down Blake's sides, and her partner shifts closer with a quiet moan.

Yang isn't sure exactly how it happens, but somehow Blake ends up climbing onto her lap, and somehow Yang's arms end up wrapped around her waist, keeping her near. It vaguely occurs to her that they're making out in her girlfriend's room, when her girlfriend's parents are also in the house, and maybe that's not such a good idea.

Blake grazes her teeth across Yang's bottom lip, and Yang forgets what she was thinking about. Blake is perfect, cupping her face to improve the angle, and Yang can feel her partner's lean muscle hidden under soft skin everywhere they're pressed together, driving her to distraction.

She's about to pull away because she’s remembering that this _really_ isn’t a good idea when a sharp knock on the door tells her it’s already too late. Blake practically leaps off of her, scooting halfway across the mattress in her haste to avoid one of her parents walking in on them in a somewhat compromising situation.

“Hey! Just because we gave you our blessing doesn't mean you can stick you tongue down our daughter's throat under our roof!”

Kali's voice is much too loud and Blake blushes bright red, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the door before burying her face in her hands. Yang tries to hold back her laughter, but there was never any hope of her being successful.

“Mum, I'm actually going to kill you,” Blake threatens, not at all convincing, and Yang only laughs harder.

But she doesn't mind being a little mortified, because she's happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I don't feel like this is my best work but it felt right to post it now. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and as usual any comments apart from non-constructive criticism are not just welcomed but hugely appreciated :)
> 
> See you all next time I post something!


End file.
